1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory system and a data channel initialization method for the memory system.
A claim of priority is made to Korean Patent Application No. 2004-14586, filed on Mar. 4, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the operational speed of semiconductor memory devices has increased, data channel initialization has become vital for stable communication between a memory controller and a memory device. A conventional memory system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Patent Application No. U.S. 2003/0026162A1.
In order to initialize a data channel, the conventional semiconductor memory device is equipped with extra pins, and a channel delay is adjusted by repeating data write and data read operations in the semiconductor memory device. However, the disadvantage of this system is the increased number of pins, and the requirement of an additional circuit to perform initialization.